warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Deep Down Regrets
Deep ''Do''wn ''Re''grets Episode Five, Season Six, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Back to Storm's POV! Deep Down Regrets I sat in the island, our makeshift home, sighing. I had spent days with Gorse, trying to find a new plan that wouldn’t risk the lives of any of my group members. And a plan that would save Duskshadow. Five days of discussing. Five days lost arguing about plans that would never work any better than the first did. Shade’s condition wasn’t any better either. At least Brownhare seemed to have regain his confidence about helping Shade and managed to hold himself together as he worked. Graystorm’s burial had taken place the day after the battle, the first day of Storm and Gorse’s discussions. Tessa and Snowbreeze were often found together, mourning for their losses. I ground my teeth, angry with myself for losing both toms so easily. Gorse trailed in behind me, “Storm, I have a new proposal for a plan and-” “I don’t want to hear about your plans that will endanger my friends’ lives. We’ve gone over this before, Gorse, the plan needs to be reasonable and needs to consider the cats around you!” He blinked, “Alright,” he said, sitting down in front of me, “What do you suggest to me?” “The Clan!” I yowled, “We should include the Clans, persuade them to help us in this battle. It’s not going to do us any good trying to fight our way through this alone.” Gorse tilted his head, “The Clans won’t bother to lift a claw to help the Eagles,” he snorted, “But you’re welcome to try.” I raised an eyebrow, “Okay, I will try.” I turned to storm out then coughed, “Watch over Storm until Brownhare comes back from who knows where he went.” Gorse stiffened but didn’t argue as I hurried off the island and aimed for RiverClan’s camp. Hopefully one of the four Clans would lend their support for the Eagles, or I would be out of options. ~ Each of the four leaders were absolutely useless. Each of them told me something like “Oh I’m sorry, we’re busy and still patching up from the last battle we had. We’re not read to get involved with this business that doesn’t involve us.” Great StarClan. I returned to the island in defeat, and Gorse was still sitting over Shade, smirking slightly. “Any luck?” I shot him a glare and asked instead, “How is she?” “No better,” Gorse replied, “Especially without a medicine cat. We should have brought her to the Eagles’ camp. Medicine cats would help her there.” I bristled, “Brownhare has done his job!” The slim gray tom snorted, “Where is the tom then?” Growling, I hissed, “You are not here to mock my group members. You are here because you need our help.” Gorse inclined his head and raised an eyebrow, “Are you ready to hear my plan now?” “Fine,” I huffed, “It better be a good plan.” Gorse flicked his tail, “Have more faith in my abilities, Storm,” he purred, “I have to be a good planner if I am leader of the Eagles.” I glowered at his slight jab at me and waved my tail for him to continue. “We will not use an all out attack. We will have baits, your group-or some of them-, and the Eagles will do the attacking.” “Why us?” Gorse shrugged, “You guys don’t seem the best at fighting. Last time you had a battle with the Underground, you lose two cats, and one is down.” I growled, “You weren’t exactly there to help us.” “The Eagles were fighting, dear, you just didn’t see us.” I let out an annoyed hiss and grumbled, “Alright, if we go with this plan, how can you ensure it doesn’t go wrong? If another of my cats are killed, this alliance is over.” Gorse smirked, “And you think the Eagles can’t take you over?” “You would be facing all four Clans,” another voice sounded behind Gorse, “I don’t think you want to do that.” Brownhare had materialized behind the slim gray tom. “I have a better plan,” he mewed nonchalantly. My eyes sharpened with interest, “What plan is that?” He leaned forward, “Despite Gorse’s words, that plan is still very offensive, but defensive would be a better plan for us right now. Especially with Duskshadow gone, Graystorm dead, and Shade down.” Gorse was eyeing Brownhare with a solid glare. I shifted on my paws, “What’s your plan, Brownhare?” The brown tom looked rather uncomfortable, as if this wasn’t his idea at all. “Fight at a border line, and keep switching cats out. Stay tight instead of spread out. Even if the Underground flood us, we can keep switching cats in our circle, and we won’t tire.” “Even if the Underground surround us?” Gorse spluttered, “Are you mad?” “I think it’s a good idea,” I countered, “We’ll ask my group and see what they vote.” Gorse leveled his stare and turned away, “Alright,” he hissed, “We’ll do just that. And who will watch Shade?” “I will,” Brownhare immediately volunteered, “I’m not much of a fighter, even in FireClan I mostly tried to learn how to heal.” Gorse’s suspicious gaze lingered on Brownhare for a moment longer, and then he nodded, “You’ll do.” He curled his lip and stalked away. I blinked after Gorse. “Watch over her,” I mewed softly, “Please help her live.” Brownhare nodded grimly, “I will, and-” he hesitated, “Be careful,” he ended up mumbling. I stared at him, and then dipped my head, “I will,” I said, “Hopefully your plan will work.” “Hopefully…” He didn’t sound very convinced. Brownhare’s eyes kept darting to Shade, then the bushes around them. It was as if he was afraid someone would come out and snatch Shade out of his paws. StarClan, I hope not. ~ The vote called for Brownhare’s defensive plan. Gorse looked quite upset, but he didn’t protest when it was clear who the group wanted. Nobody wants to be bait for the Underground. “We’ll execute the plan tonight.” Gorse vowed. I agreed, and then went to find Brownhare and Shade. The brown tom was staring at the ground, fidgeting. “Brownhare?” He started, and looked up, “Storm,” he dipped his head, “What brings you back here?” “I wanted to tell you that we’ve voted on using your defensive plan,” I informed him, “It’s clearly a better way to battle than Gorse’s plan.” Brownhare looked rather worried instead of proud, “Oh,” he mewed, blinking, “That’s great.” He doesn’t sound like he believes in it. “Are you sure you want to watch Shade? We could ask a Clan cat to come, or even Kouhai. He’s only eight moons old.” “I’m positive,” Brownhare muttered, “I’m not going to be much good in the battle. Please, I can help Shade here if she needs it.” I hesitated, and then nodded, “Alright,” I mewed softly, “Please take care of her.” I knew I had told him this before, but I felt the need to say it again. Brownhare dipped his head to me, and I turned to leave. Right when I exited the clearing, I could barely hear it. The faint whisper that I wanted to dismiss. “I’m sorry…” ~ Brownhare’s apology echoed in my mind, though I was sure he was talking to Shade. What else would he be sorry for? Staying behind? That was his choice. Sending us to battle with his plan? But he seemed- Brownhare hadn’t been confident at all. I turned to tell Gorse to turn around, to head back and formulate a new plan, but we had arrived at the clearing, and the Underground was there, immediately surrounding them. “Circle up!” Gorse commanded, and the tight circles were formed. This is a big mistake we’re making. “First chance you get,” I murmured to my group, “We run. Something’s wrong with this plan.” Ryewillow shot me a confused look, but Willowfur nodded, “I agree, Brownhare was quick to stay behind.” My breathing quickened as the Underground rushed towards us. Gorse and his cats were immediately lost in the midst of the fighting. “Stay together!” I ordered. Our circle fell apart immediately. It was as if the Underground had trained for this tactic, and they separated us quickly, forcing us away from our circle. How do they know what to do? Suspicion flashed through my mind, but in that split second, I could only roll out of the way and fight back. “Gorse!” I shouted, “Gorse, we have to retreat as soon as possible! There’s something-” I never got a chance to finish my sentence. A paw clamped around my mouth, and a cat whispered in my ear, “Pity you figured it out too late.” Figured out what? This plan? What they’re doing? Brown-? “Brownhare!” I let out a shocked whisper. A rough laugh sounded in my ear at my revelation. “Yes, and do you know what happened to him?” I stifled a short scream. Brownhare… “Let me go!” I threw him off and shouted, “Retreat! This is a false plan! We need to go back to the island immediately!” Instantly my group began to make a run for the island. I sprinted after them, and Gorse and the Eagles covered for us. “Kouhai!” I heard Ryewillow shriek. I whipped my head around and saw someone viciously knock down the young tom and drag him behind their ranks. He’s only eight moons old! Ryewillow herself started to fight her way towards the silver tom. “Get back!” I heard Snowbreeze scream, “Ryewillow, get back!” Then something extraordinary happened. Spirits from StarClan came down, separating the ranks of cats. One spirit stopped in front of Ryewillow, slowly guiding her back to us. “Brother?” Ryewillow breathed out. I glanced at the spirit, and then drew in a sharp breath. “Dewheart?” The gray tom was comforting Ryewillow. His head snapped up at my words. “Storm,” he dipped his head, “You’ve grown.” My heart was in my chest, “If you can save Ryewillow, can you also save Kouhai, and maybe even Duskshadow?” Dewheart looked torn, “I cannot,” he sighed, “We are here to merely stop the battle from continuing. This was an unjust battle, your plans have been ruined by a choice of one tom.” “But why can’t you save anyone else?” I whispered, distraught. The gray tom sighed, “Both toms are in the Underground’s paws. That is not something StarClan can meddle with.” “I miss you,” I closed my eyes when I saw Graystorm and Snowbreeze rejoicing, “I want you to come back.” Dewheart touched his nose to mine, startling me, “I’ll always be here, Storm, don’t forget.” Ryewillow was staring at the Underground cats, tears in her eyes, “They have Kouhai…” Dewheart stepped back, “Get everyone to safety,” he ordered, “Dig out the spies and finish your mission.” “I will,” I nodded, and then I searched for something in his eyes, “I love you, Dewheart.” He smiled sadly, “Goodbye, Storm.” When he was gone, I snapped out of my trance, “Let’s go!” I shouted, darting towards the island. The Eagles and the Underground didn’t move, probably too startled and shocked by the sight of StarClan to chase after us. “What about Kouhai?” Ryewillow sobbed. “We’ll get him back,” I promised her, “Soon.” We reached Clan territory, and I made a beeline for the island. There was something I had to do, something that needed to be taken care of before we made another plan. Before he gives the information to the Underground. I burst into the clearing, and Brownhare looked up, his eyes hollow. “You know,” he mewed simply, before I could even open my mouth. The sorrow laced in his voice made me stop for a second. For a moment, I almost forgave him for everything he possibly could have done to ruin our plans. Then my eyes landed on Shade, heard Snowbreeze’s sobs from the night before, and I heard Ryewillow crying for Kouhai. “Yes, I know,” I mewed dangerously, “And I won’t easily forgive you for this.” Brownhare’s yellow eyes were unfathomable. “Storm, I’m sor-” “Sorry won’t do anything!” I shouted. I pointed my tail at Ryewillow’s form, emerging from the brackens, “Do you see what you did?” Tessa blinked at my outburst, “Storm, why are you yelling at Brownhare?” I ignored them. My focus was on Brownhare, “Look at Shade, look at-” Brownhare took a step back, “It happened after Shade was hurt.” He snarled, his fur bushing up. “Fine! Look at Ryewillow. Do you see the tears in her eyes? Do you see Kouhai anywhere in our ranks?” Ryewillow flinched at the silver tom’s name, “Do you know what you have done?” Brownhare dipped his head, his gaze clouded with grief and horror. “What are you talking about, Storm?” Willowfur whispered, her gaze on Brownhare. I took a deep breath, “He’s working for the Underground.” The End. Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold